logosfandomcom-20200222-history
US TV stations by channel number
Ranking is based on the affiliate pages on this wiki. For an example, see ABC affiliates. When this page was created, the ranking was based on http://www.arbitron.com/home/mm001050.asp, but has been outdated now. Channel 2 wcbs tv 2011.png|WCBS-TV (#1 New York) KCBS-TV logo.png|KCBS-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WBBM CBS2 logo.png|WBBM-TV (#3 Chicago) KTVU FOX 2.png|KTVU (#4 San Francisco) KDTN Daystar.jpg|KDTN (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KPRC Local 2.png|KPRC-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WSBTV.png|WSB-TV (#7 Atlanta) WGBH Logo WGBH.gif|WGBH-TV (#10 Boston) WJBK Fox 2 Detroit.png|WJBK (#11 Detroit) WPBT2logo.jpg|WPBT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KWGN 2011.png|KWGN-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) KTVI Fox 2.png|KTVI (#21 St. Louis) WMAR_2013.png|WMAR-TV (#22 Baltimore) KATU 2 ABC logo.png|KATU (#23 Portland, OR) Kdka-tv-187x1151.svg|KDKA-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) KUTV 2002.png|KUTV (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) Kcwx2012.png|KCWX (#31 San Antonio) WESH_2007.png|WESH (#35 Orlando) WKRN 2011.png|WKRN-TV (#44 Nashville) WFMY CBS 2 News.png|WFMY-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WGRZSuggestionLogo1.jpg|WGRZ (#53 Buffalo, NY) WDTN October 2012.jpg|WDTN (#61 Dayton) KHON_2009.png|KHON-TV (#64 Honolulu) KJRH_2_Tulsa_Works_for_You.png|KJRH-TV (#65 Tulsa) WBRZ ABC 2.png|WBRZ (#79 Baton Rouge) Wcbd 2009.png|WCBD-TV (#81 Charleston, SC) KREM 2007.gif|KREM (#91 Spokane) KBOITV.png|KBOI-TV (#100 Boise) WBAY 2011.png|WBAY-TV (#134 Appleton-Oshkosh) KGAN 2004.png|KGAN (#207 Cedar Rapids) Ktvq.jpg|KTVQ (#250 Billings, MT) Channel 3 Cbs3 blue-on-white 2013.jpg|KYW-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KTVK 2007 HD.png|KTVK (#15 Phoenix) WEDU logo.png|WEDU (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WBTV logo.png|WBTV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KCRA_1999.jpg|KCRA-TV (#27 Sacramento) WKYC Logo 2006.png|WKYC (#29 Cleveland) KSNV 2010.png|KSNV (#33 Las Vegas) WTKR 2008.png|WTKR (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WREG 2000.gif|WREG-TV (#49 Memphis) WFSB 2004.jpg|WFSB (#50 Hartford-New Britain-New Haven) WAVE 2008.png|WAVE (#54 Louisville) WEAR-TV Logo.png|WEAR-TV (#93 Mobile) KEYT 2013.jpg|KEYT-TV (#170 San Luis Obispo, CA) WWMT.jpg|WWMT (#184 Kalamazoo) WCIA.jpg|WCIA (#213 Champaign, IL) Opb logo.svg|KOAB-TV (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 4 NBC 4 New York.png|WNBC (#1 New York City) KNBC_2013.jpg|KNBC (#2 Los Angeles) KRON4 logo.png|KRON-TV (#4 San Francisco) KDFW Logo 2007.png|KDFW (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) NBC4v.png|WRC-TV (#9 Washington, DC) Wbz tv boston.png|WBZ-TV (#10 Boston) WDIV Local 4 ClickOnDetroit.png|WDIV-TV (#11 Detroit) wfor new 2010.png|WFOR-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KOMO 4 logo.png|KOMO-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Blue wcco 4 logo.jpg|WCCO-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KCNC CBS 4 Denver.png|KCNC-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) WTAE 2008.jpg|WTAE-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) Abc4utah.png|KTVX (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) WDAF Fox4 2007.jpg|WDAF-TV (#32 Kansas City) WCMH_logo_2011.jpg|WCMH-TV (#36 Columbus, OH) WTMJ_logo.png|WTMJ-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WTTW 4 Indiana.png|WTTV (#39 Indianapolis) WSMV 2011.jpg|WSMV-TV (#44 Nashville) Wwltv.png|WWL-TV (#52 New Orleans) Wivb 2012 logo.jpg|WIVB-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) WYFF_NBC_4.png|WYFF (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) KITV_2007.png|KITV (#64 Honolulu) KVOA_Logo.png|KVOA (#65 Tucson) Kob4 1326839620 37.jpg|KOB (#68 Albuquerque) WCIV ABC News 4 logo 2011.png|WCIV (#81 Charleston, SC) kxly4.jpg|KXLY-TV (#91 Spokane) KRNV.jpg|KRNV-DT (#120 Reno) KAMR 2000s.png|KAMR-TV (#192 Amarillo, TX) Channel 5 FOX5 WNYW.png|WNYW (#1 New York City) Ktla2009.png|KTLA (#2 Los Angeles) WMAQ 2013.jpg|WMAQ-TV (#3 Chicago) KPIX-TV Logo.svg|KPIX (#4 San Francisco) KXAS-TV logo.png|KXAS-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Fox 5 Atlanta.png|WAGA-TV (#7 Atlanta) WTTG1.jpg|WTTG (#9 Washington DC) 2013-Present.jpeg|WCVB-TV (#10 Boston) 220px-King5 svg.png|KING-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KPHO CBS 5.png|KPHO-TV (#15 Phoenix) Kstp minneapolis.png|KSTP-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) WLWT-TV NBC 5.png|WLWT (#28 Cincinnati) WEWS-TV5-logo.jpg|WEWS-TV (#29 Cleveland) 1000px-KSL-TV logo svg.png|KSL-TV (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) Kctv 2011.jpg|KCTV (#32 Kansas City) KVVU_Fox_5_logo.jpg|KVVU-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WRAL 2003.jpg|WRAL-TV (#42 Raleigh-Durham) WPTV_2008.png|WPTV-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WMC-TV 1993.jpg|WMC-TV (#49 Memphis) WNEM CBS 5 2004.svg|WNEM-TV (#128 Flint) Channel 6 6logo.png|WPVI-TV (#8 Philadelphia) wtvj nbc 6 south florida.png|WTVJ (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KOIN local 6 blue.png|KOIN (#23 Portland, OR) Logo kvie 2000.jpg|KVIE (#27 Sacramento) WKMG Local 6 2004.png|WKMG-TV (#35 Orlando) WSYX_ABC_6.png|WSYX (#36 Columbus, OH) Witi_2008.jpg|WITI (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WLNE-TV 2011 Logo.png|WLNE-TV (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) WDSU 2010.jpg|WDSU (#52 New Orleans) Wtvr logo.png|WTVR-TV (#55 Richmond) WBRC_Fox_6.png|WBRC (#57 Birmingham) WATE.png|WATE-TV (#70 Knoxville) Wowt.png|WOWT-TV (#72 Omaha-Council Bluffs) KHQ 2007.jpg|KHQ-TV (#91 Spokane) Wjbf 2010.png|WJBF (#108 Augusta, GA) WCSH NBC 6 Portland.png|WCSH (#167 Portland, ME) Channel 7 wabc 2013 small.png|WABC-TV (#1 New York City) ABC7 LosAngeles2013.png|KABC-TV (#2 Los Angeles) New ABC 7 Chicago logo.png|WLS-TV (#3 Chicago) abc7 logo rgb color.png|KGO-TV (#4 San Francisco) ABC7WJLA.png|WJLA-TV (#9 Washington, DC) 7NBC(2).png|WHDH (#10 Boston) WXYZ ABC7 Detroit.png|WXYZ-TV (#11 Detroit) WSVN 7 logo.png|WSVN (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) 200px-KIRO7 svg.png|KIRO-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KMGH ABC 7.png|KMGH-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) KUED Current.png|KUED (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KTBC_Fox_7.png|KTBC (#37 Austin) WJCT 2000s.gif|WJCT (#46 Jacksonville) WKBW 2003.gif|WKBW-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) WHIO TV 7 2013.jpg|WHIO-TV (#61 Dayton) KOAT 2007.png|KOAT-TV (#68 Albuquerque) WKNX 7 Logo.png|WKNX-TV (#70 Knoxville) Picture-102.png|KATV (#84 Little Rock) 500px-KSPS Logo svg.png|KSPS-TV (#91 Spokane) Wspa logo 2011.png|WSPA-TV (#158 Asheville) KAKM logo.png|KAKM (#166 Anchorage) KBNZ logo.png|KBNZ-LD (#203 Bend, OR) KWWL NBC 7.png|KWWL (#207 Cedar Rapids) ABC-7-Logo.jpg|KVIA-TV (#212 Las Cruces, NM) Channel 8 KFLA logo.png|KFLA-LD (#2 Los Angeles) WFAA8 logo.png|WFAA (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KUHT HOUPBS BLUE.png|KUHT (#6 Houston-Galveston) GPB 2009.jpg|WGTV (#7 Atlanta) mundoFox WGEN.png|WGEN-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KAET logo 2006.png|KAET (#15 Phoenix) News Channel 8.png|WFLA-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) KGW 2008.png|KGW (#23 Portland, OR) Wjw 2008.jpg|WJW (#29 Cleveland) KLAS_2009.jpg|KLAS-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WISHTV8.png|WISH-TV (#39 Indianapolis) WGHP Fox 8.png|WGHP (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) News 8 wtnh.png|WTNH (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) WROC-TV logo.png|WROC-TV (#56 Rochester, NY) WVLT_2011.jpg|WVLT-TV (#70 Knoxville) KSBW 1998.png|KSBW (#80 Monterey-Salinas-Santa Cruz) KCCI_8_Des_Moines.png|KCCI (#90 Des Moines) WGAL 2007.png|WGAL (#103 York) Waka_2013.png|WAKA (#154 Montgomery) Channel 9 WWOR-TV logo.png|WWOR-TV (#1 New York City) KCAL 9 logo.png|KCAL-TV (#2 Los Angeles) 200px-Wgncwlogo.PNG|WGN-TV (#3 Chicago) 540px-KQED-logo svg.png|KQED (#4 San Francisco) WUSA 9 LOGO 2013.jpg|WUSA (#9 Washington, DC) kcts logo current.png|KCTS-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) FOX9 KMSP.png|KMSP-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KUSA logo.svg|KUSA (#19 Denver-Boulder) WSOC-TV 2012 logo.png|WSOC-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WCPO 2013.png|WCPO-TV (#28 Cincinnati) KLRN PBS.svg|KLRN (#31 San Antonio) KMBC 1997.png|KMBC-TV (#32 Kansas City) WFTV_9_ABC.png|WFTV (#35 Orlando) KWTV 9 logo 2010.png|KWTV (#47 Oklahoma City) KFVE 2009.png|KFVE (#64 Honolulu) WAFB_9_logo.jpg|WAFB (#79 Baton Rouge) WSYR 2011.png|WSYR-TV (#84 Syracuse) KEZI_9_News.png|KEZI (#144 Eugene-Springfield) New kcrg 2012 logo.jpg|KCRG-TV (#207 Cedar Rapids) WMUR-TV 9 New Hampshire.png|WMUR-TV (#193 Manchester) Channel 10 WCAU-TV NBC 10 2012.png|WCAU (#8 Philadelphia) WPLG Local 10 ABC.png|WPLG (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KSAZ Fox 10 Phoenix.png|KSAZ-TV (#15 Phoenix) 23271_100450643330760_2045_n.jpg|KGTV (#17 San Diego) Wtsp.png|WTSP (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) opb logo.svg|KOPB-TV (#23 Portland, OR) KXTV 2001.gif|KXTV (#27 Sacramento) WBNS_TV_10.png|WBNS-TV (#36 Columbus, OH) WJAR 2002.jpg|WJAR-TV (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) WAVY TV 10 logo.svg|WAVY-TV (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) Alabama public television.jpg|WBIQ (#57 Birmingham) WTEN 2013.jpg|WTEN (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) WBIR logo.jpg|WBIR-TV (#70 Knoxville) KAKE 2011.jpg|KAKE (#95 Wichita) WALA 2007.png|WALA-TV (#93 Mobile) KOLR 2009.png|KOLR (#135 Springfield, MO) Channel 11 500px-WPIX11 svg.png|WPIX (#1 New York City) KTTV ID logo.jpg|KTTV (#2 Los Angeles) Wttw 2000s.png|WTTW (#3 Chicago) KNTV 2008 Logo.png|KNTV (#4 San Francisco) ktvt 2009.png|KTVT (#5 Dallas-Ft.Worth) KHOU LOGO2011.png|KHOU (#6 Houston-Galveston) WXIA-TV 11Alive NBC.png|WXIA-TV (#7 Atlanta) 175px-KSTW-TheCW11.png|KSTW (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KARE 11 logo.svg|KARE (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KPLR 11.jpg|KPLR-TV (#21 St. Louis) WBAL_2004.jpg|WBAL-TV (#22 Baltimore) WPXI 2004.jpg|WPXI (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WTVD ABC 11.png|WTVD (#42 Raleigh - Durham) WHAS 2.png|WHAS-TV (#54 Louisville) KMSB Logo.png|KMSB (#60 Tucson) KHET 2006.png|KHET (#64 Honolulu) OETA 2000.jpg|KOED-TV (#65 Tulsa) KTHV 2013 Logo.png|KTHV (#84 Little Rock) Iowa Public Television.gif|KDIN-TV (#90 Des Moines) WFSU.jpg|WFSU-TV (#161 Tallahassee) KCBD_White.jpg|KCBD (#178 Lubbock) opb logo.svg|KOAB-TV (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 12 WHYY logo.svg|WHYY-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KPNX_glossy.png|KPNX (#15 Phoenix) CPT12 logo.png|KBDI-TV (#19 Denver) KPTV Fox 12 Oregon.svg|KPTV (#23 Portland, OR) L12-CBS-Color-300x92.jpg|WKRC-TV (#28 Cincinnati) KMYU 2010.png|KMYU (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KSAT_ABC12.png|KSAT-TV (#31 San Antonio) WISN_2012_Logo.png|WISN-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WXII News 12.png|WXII-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WTLV 2007.png|WTLV (#46 Jacksonville) WPEC CBS 12.png|WPEC (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WWBT NBC 12 On Your Side.png|WWBT (#55 Richmond) KWCH 2009.jpg|KWCH-DT (#95 Wichita) Wjtv_2008.png|WJTV (#121 Jackson, MS) Ksla.png|KSLA (#132 Shreveport) WSFA_2010.jpg|WSFA (#154 Montgomery) Channel 13 Thirteen-wnet.jpg|WNET (#1 New York) My 13 logo.png|KCOP (#2 Los Angeles) MundoFox WOCK 13.png|WOCK-CD (#3 Chicago) Keralogo.jpg|KERA-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Abc13Hou Legal.png|KTRK-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) KCPQ Q13 Fox.png|KCPQ (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Fox 13 Tampa Bay.png|WTVT (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WJZ13.png|WJZ-TV (#22 Baltimore) KOVR 2006.jpg|KOVR (#27 Sacramento) KSTU.png|KSTU (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KTNV-TV_ABC13_Action_News.png|KTNV-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WVEC_2009.png|WVEC (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) OETA 2000.jpg|KETA-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) KOLD_2010.jpg|KOLD-TV (#60 Tucson) WZZM 13 ABC.png|WZZM-TV (#67 Grand Rapids) WTVG_ABC_13.png|WTVG (#89 Toledo) WHO-TV_logo.png|WHO-DT (#90 Des Moines) KRDO_2008.jpg|KRDO-TV (#92 Colorado Springs) WSET_2009.png|WSET-TV (#111 Roanoke-Lynchburg) KVAL_13_CBS.png|KVAL-TV (#144 Eugene-Springfield) WLOX_2005.png|WLOX (#152 Biloxi-Gulfport-Pascagoula) WLOS_ABC_13.png|WLOS (#158 Asheville) KRCG_2007.png|KRCG (#237 Columbia, MO) KCWY13.png|KCWY-DT (#282 Casper, WY) Channel 14 Univision San Francisco 2013.png|KDTV-DT (#4 San Francisco) Univision_washingtion_dc_2013.jpg|WFDC-DT (#9 Washington, DC) WHKYTVlogo.jpg|WHKY-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KBVO1451.png|KBVO (#37 Austin) Channel 15 KNXV ABC15.png|KNXV-TV (#15 Phoenix) KPBS 1990s.png|KPBS (#17 San Diego) KET.jpg|WKPC-TV (#54 Louisville) WXSP-CA 2006.png|WXSP-CD (#67 Grand Rapids) ET PBS icon.jpg|WKOP-TV (#70 Knoxville) WLYH 2006.png|WLYH-TV (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) Wpmilocal15.jpg|WPMI-TV (#93 Mobile) Wpde-logo2012.png|WPDE-TV (#157 Myrtle Beach, SC) KUNP16.png|KABH-LP (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 16 kong logo.png|KONG (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) 423619 10150705280860119 882872233 n.jpg|WUSF-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WNEP 1996.jpg|WNEP-TV (#71 Wilkes Barre-Scranton) KLRT Logo.png|KLRT-TV (#84 Little Rock) WAPT_ABC_16.png|WAPT (#121 Jackson, MS) KMTR_2002.jpg|KMTR (#144 Eugene-Springfield) WNDU logo.png|WNDU-TV (#179 South Bend) Channel 17 Peachtree TV.png|WPCH-TV (#7 Atlanta) Phl17 logo.png|WPHL-TV (#8 Philadelphia) Wlrnlogopng2.png|WLRN-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Wncn 2013.png|WNCN (#42 Raleigh-Durham) WNED 2007.png|WNED-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) Channel 18 LA18 logo.png|KSCI (#2 Los Angeles) WDWO-CD-2012.png|WDWO-CD (#11 Detroit) Wccb charlotte's cw.png|WCCB (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WKCF_CW_18_Orlando.png|WKCF (#35 Orlando) The CW 18 WVTV Milwaukee.png|WVTV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) Wlex_nbc18_lexington.png|WLEX-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 19 Wpcw 2010.png|WPCW (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WXIX Fox 19.png|WXIX-TV (#28 Cincinnati) WOIO CBS 19 Cleveland's.png|WOIO (#29 Cleveland) Banner kcpt logo.gif|KCPT (#32 Kansas City) WLTX 1999.png|WLTX (#88 Columbia, SC) KVMD logo.jpg|KIMG-LD (#118 Oxnard-Ventura) Channel 20 Bento940logo.png|WYCC (#3 Chicago) KOFY-TV 2011.jpg|KOFY-TV (#4 San Francisco) KTXH My 20.png|KTXH (#6 Houston-Galveston) WDCA.jpg|WDCA (#9 Washington, DC) WMYD My 20 Detroit.svg|WMYD (#11 Detroit) 9news20.jpg|KTVD (#19 Denver-Boulder) WCCT logo 2012.jpg|WCCT-TV (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) Triad20cw.png|WCWG (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WBXX CW20.png|WBXX-TV (#70 Knoxville) WCOV_FOX_20.jpg|WCOV-TV (#154 Montgomery) Channel 21 TXA-21-2012logo.png|KTXA (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) WLIW21 logo.png|WLIW (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) Wtto cw21 birmingham.jpg|WTTO (#57 Birmingham) WHP-TV CBS 21.png|WHP-TV (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) ION Television 2013.png|WPXG-TV (#171 Concord (Lakes Region)) KTVZ NewsChannel 21 logo.gif|KTVZ (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 22 kwhy2012.jpg|KWHY-TV (#2 Los Angeles) Mega-tv-logo.png|WSBS-CD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KZJO JoeTV.png|KZJO (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) 20081203073349!CW22.png|WLFL (#42 Raleigh-Durham) WWLP 2009.png|WWLP (#87 Springfield, MA) KSKN 2011.png|KSKN (#91 Spokane) KRCB-Logo.jpg|KRCB (#119 Santa Rosa) Wbmm_cw.png|WBMM (#154 Montgomery) Channel 23 KVMD logo.jpg|KVMD (#2 Los Angeles) WWME-CA 2008.png|WWME-CA (#3 Chicago) univision kuvn dallas 2013.jpg|KUVN-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) daystar TV.png|WUDT-LD (#11 Detroit) Miami 218x149.jpg|WLTV-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) 150px-NJTV.png|WNJS (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Channel 24 estrella tv.png|WASA-LD (#1 New York) mundoFox 24 Boston.jpg|WFXZ-CD (#10 Boston) WUTB logo.jpg|WUTB (#22 Baltimore) KVCR-TV's Video ID_From 2011.png|KVCR-DT (#26 Riverside-San Barnardino) KVUE_01.jpg|KVUE (#37 Austin) Local24logo.png|WATN-TV (#49 Memphis) WNWO2011.jpg|WNWO-TV (#89 Toledo) WJET logo.png|WJET-TV (#169 Erie) Channel 25 NYC Life.svg|WNYE-TV (#1 New York) telemundo Washington DC 2012.jpg|WZDC-CD (#9 Washington, DC) FOX 25 WFXT Boston.png|WFXT (#10 Boston) WKRP-TV logo.png|WBQC-LD (#28 Cincinnati) WJXX 2007.png|WJXX (#46 Jacksonville) WPBF 2009.jpg|WPBF (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WOLOcolumbia.png|WOLO-TV (#88 Columbia, SC) WEYI NBC 25.jpg|WEYI-TV (#128 Flint) WHAG-TV_2010.png|WHAG-TV (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro) Channel 26 WCIU 2008.jpg|WCIU-TV (#3 Chicago) KTSF 26 logo.png|KTSF (#4 San Francisco) KRIV Fox 26.png|KRIV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WETA1.png|WETA (#9 Washington, DC) WZVN.png|WZVN-TV (#62 Ft. Myers-Naples-Marco Island) Wgno-logo.jpg|WGNO (#52 New Orleans) Bugdeluxe.jpg|WUNL-TV(#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) KMPHTV.jpg|KMPH-TV (#66 Fresno-Visalia-Merced-Clovis) Channel 27 Kdfi my27.jpg|KDFI (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) univision Boston 2013.png|WUNI (#10 Boston) Wgnt the cw.png|WGNT (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WKYT_2012.jpg|WKYT-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 28 KCET Logo.png|KCET (#2 Los Angeles) WFPA-CA UniMas Philadelphia logo.png|WFPA-CA (#8 Philadelphia) 307px-KBTC.svg.png|KBTC-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Wfts2008.png|WFTS-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WTTE_2007.jpg|WTTE (#36 Columbus, OH) WLWC 2008.png|WLWC (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) kayu logo.png|KAYU-TV (#91 Spokane) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WCPB (#140 Salisbury-Ocean City) opb logo.svg|KEPB-TV (#144 Eugene-Springfield) Channel 29 estrella tv.png|KMPX (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Fox 29 Philadelphia.png|WTXF-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KUNS51.png|KUNS-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KCWE29 Kansas City.png|KCWE (#32 Kansas City) WFLX_2008.png|WFLX (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) Channel 30 ION Television 2013.png|KPXN (#2 Los Angeles) WPBA 30.jpg|WPBA (#7 Atlanta) mhznetworks1.png|WNVC (#9 Washington, DC) KDNL-TV Logo.png|KDNL-TV (#21 St. Louis) KVMD logo.jpg|KSGA-LD (#26 Riverside-San Bernardino) KUCW 30.svg|KUCW (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) WVIT 2009 Logo.png|WVIT (#50 New Britain - Hartford - New Haven KFSN-TV logo 2013.png|KFSN-TV (#66 Fresno) Channel 31 ION Television 2013.png|WPXN-TV (#1 New York) KVMD logo.jpg|KSMV-LD (#2 Los Angeles) ION Television 2013.png|WPXD-TV (#11 Detroit) KDVR 2011.png|KDVR (#19 Denver-Boulder) KMAX CW31.png|KMAX-TV (#27 Sacramento) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WWPB (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro, MD-PA) Channel 32 Fox32-1.png|WFLD (#3 Chicago) logo-whut.jpg|WHUT-TV (#9 Washington, DC) Wmor 2011.jpg|WMOR-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Portland's CW 32.jpg|KRCW-TV (#23 Portland, OR) WLKY 32.png|WLKY-TV (#54 Louisville) WUGA32.png|WUGA-TV (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) Wncf_2013.png|WNCF (#154 Montgomery) Channel 33 KDAF 2011.png|KDAF (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) WPHR 33.png|W33BY (#11 Detroit) MyTV33 2011.jpg|WBFS-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Channel 34 mundoFox WPXO.png|WPXO-LD (#1 New York) univision Los Angeles 2013.png|KMEX-DT (#2 Los Angeles) Atlanta 218x149.jpg|WUVG-DT (#7 Atlanta) telemundo Boston 2012.jpg|WNEU (#10 Boston) ION Television 2013.png|KGPX-TV (#91 Spokane) KLSR34.png|KLSR-TV (#144 Eugene-Springfield) KJTV_2009.png|KJTV-TV (#178 Lubbock) Channel 35 WYBE.jpg|WYBE (#8 Philadelphia) KMYS 2010 Logo.png|KMYS (#31 San Antonio) WOFL Fox 35.png|WOFL (#35 Orlando) Channel 36 WATL MyAtlTV.png|WATL (#7 Atlanta) WCNC alternate logo.jpg|WCNC-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KICU TV36.png|KICU-TV (#34 San Jose) Kxanlogo.jpg|KXAN-TV (#37 Austin) 160px-Wupw 2010.png|WUPW (#89 Toledo) WTVQ_ABC_26.png|WTVQ-DT (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 38 ION Television 2013.png|WCPX-TV (#3 Chicago) empty.png|KCNS (#4 San Francisco) WSBK 2011.png|WSBK-TV (#10 Boston) wadl mount clemens.png|WADL (#11 Detroit) WTTA MyTV Tampa Bay.png|WTTA (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WNOL 2011 Logo.png|WNOL-TV (#52 New Orleans) Channel 39 empty.png|WNYN-LD (#1 New York) telemundo 39 Dallas 2012.jpg|KXTX-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KIAH-2011logo.png|KIAH (#6 Houston-Galveston) WSFL39.png|WSFL-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) NBC7SanDiego2012.jpg|KNSD (#17 San Diego) pbs39 wlvt logo.jpg|WLVT-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) KFXO.png|KFXO-LP (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 40 estrella tv.png|WESV-LD (#3 Chicago) impact detroit.jpg|WLPC-LD (#11 Detroit) KTXL-TV Fox 40.png|KTXL (#27 Sacramento) Wwsblogo.jpg|WWSB (#73 Sarasota-Bradenton) WMGM-logo.png|WMGM-TV (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Wmya 2008.png|WMYA-TV (#158 Asheville) WTWC 2007.jpg|WTWC-TV (#161 Tallahassee) AbcWOTV4 640 20120201111843 640 480.PNG|WOTV (#184 Kalamazoo) Channel 41 NewYork 218x149.jpg|WXTV-DT (#1 New York) WJAN41.png|WJAN-CD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Kshb new 2012 logo.jpg|KSHB-TV (#32 Kansas City) WBME 2008.png|WBME-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) Channel 42 ION Television 2013.png|KPXG-LD (#23 Portland, OR) KEYE TV logo 2009.png|KEYE-TV (#37 Austin) WXEL_02-13.png|WXEL-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WIAT.png|WIAT (#57 Birmingham) Channel 43 My43-The-Block-Logo.gif|WUAB (#29 Cleveland) WTNZ Fox 43.png|WTNZ (#70 Knoxville) Channel 44 kxlatv44.png|KXLA (#2 Los Angeles) Telemundo Chicago 2012.jpg|WSNS-TV (#3 Chicago) KBCW The CW 44 Cable 12.png|KBCW (#4 San Francisco) Wgbx44 boston.jpg|WGBX-TV (#10 Boston) KFFV TV.png|KFFV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) The CW 44 Tampa Bay.png|WTOG (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Channel 45 UHouston - Copy.jpg|KXLN-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) KUTP-TV My 45 Phoenix.png|KUTP (#15 Phoenix) WXLV 2011.PNG|WXLV-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) Wcwn new 2010.png|WCWN (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) Channel 46 KFTR46.png|KFTR-DT (#2 Los Angeles) Zuus Country Network Logo.png|KBPX-LD (#6 Houston-Galveston) CBS Atlanta.png|WGCL-TV (#7 Atlanta) Wjzy_fox_46.png|WJZY (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KET.jpg|WKLE (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 47 Telemundo Nueva York 2012.jpg|WNJU (#1 New York) telemundo Houston 2012.jpg|KTMD (#6 Houston-Galveston) wktb atlanta.png|WKTB-CD (#7 Atlanta) uniMas Washington 2013.png|WMDO-LD (#9 Washington, DC) KUNP16.png|KUNP-LD (#23 Portland, OR) WTEV 2009.png|WTEV-TV (#46 Jacksonville) Channel 48 RNN logo.png|WRNN-TV (#1 New York) WMEU-CA 2008.png|WMEU-CA (#3 Chicago) KSTS Logo.png|KSTS (#4 San Francisco) WJAN41.png|WFUN-LD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Univision_Kansas_City_2013.png|KUKC-LP (#32 Kansas City) Wmyv 2010.png|WMYV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) Channel 49 UniMas Dallas 2013.png|KSTR-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) ION Television 2013.png|KPXB-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) PDX TV logo.png|KPDX (#23 Portland, OR) Wmlw.png|WLMW (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) Channel 50 KOCE 2011 Logo.png|KOCE (#2 Los Angeles) MyWPWR.png|WPWR-TV (#3 Chicago) Azteca San Francisco 50 KEMO.jpg|KEMO-TV (#4 San Francisco) DC50TheCW jpg sm.jpg|WDCW (#9 Washington, DC) WKBD CW50 Detroit.png|WKBD-TV (#11 Detroit) Uni.png|WFTT-DT (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) wbin 18.png|WBIN-TV (#193 Manchester) PDX TV logo.png|KUBN-LP (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 51 320px-Azteca-houston.png|KYAZ (#6 Houston-Galveston) telemundo 51 Miami 2012.jpg|WSCV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) FOX 51 WOGX.png|WOGX (#82 Gainesville-Ocala) WTVE51.png|WTVE (#130 Reading, PA) KOHD 9 Logo 2011.png|KOHD (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 52 Telemundo Los Angeles 2012.jpg|KVEA (#2 Los Angeles) mundoFox KFWD.png|KFWD (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) 150px-NJTV.png|WNJT (#142 Trenton) Channel 53 WPGHFOX53.png|WPGH-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WMCN 44 logo.png|WMCN-TV (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Channel 54 Azteca 54 2011 Logo.png|KAZA-TV (#2 Los Angeles) Kqedplus-logo.gif|KQEH (#34 San Jose) Channel 55 aztecaDallas.png|KAZD (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KTBU Mega55.png|KTBU (#6 Houston-Galveston) WLNY 55.png|WLNY-TV (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) My12.png|WMYT-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) Channel 56 kdoc2012 a.png|KDOC-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WYINLSPTV.png|WYIN (#3 Chicago) CW56 WLVI.png|WLVI (#10 Boston) Detroit Public TV.svg|WTVS (#11 Detroit) WDKY_2008.png|WDKY-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 57 KJLA 57.jpg|KJLA (#2 Los Angeles) 500px-KUBE svg.png|KUBE-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WATC.png|WATC-DT (#7 Atlanta) Wpsg cw current.png|WPSG (#8 Philadelphia) WACH 2011.png|WACH (#88 Columbia, SC) WBND 2007.png|WBND-LD (#179 South Bend) Channel 58 KLCS-TV logo.png|KLCS (#2 Los Angeles) masTV.jpg|WCEA-LP (#10 Boston) Bugdeluxe.jpg|WUNG (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WDJT_2012_logo.png|WDJT-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) ABC 33 40.png|WBMA-LD (#57 Birmingham) ION Television 2013.png|WDPX-TV (#194 Cape Cod, MA) Channel 60 UniMas Chicago 2013.png|WXFT-DT (#3 Chicago) KCSM-TV logo.jpg|KCSM-TV (#4 San Francisco) wbph tv logo.jpg|WBPH-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) Channel 61 kzjl 61 logo.jpg|KZJL (#6 Houston-Galveston) ION Television 2013.png|WPPX-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KASW CW6.png|KASW (#15 Phoenix) Channel 62 krca estrella riverside.png|KRCA (#2 Los Angeles) wjys.png|WJYS (#3 Chicago) wwsi telemundo62 atlantic city.png|WWSI (#8 Philadelphia) 62cbslogo2.svg|WWJ-TV (#11 Detroit) Univision Tampa 2013.png|WVEA-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Wycw 2008.png|WYCW (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WFPT (#199 Frederick, MD) Channel 63 wmbc2007.jpg|WMBC-TV (#1 New York) KBEH63Tr3s.png|KBEH (#2 Los Angeles) becon.png|WBEC-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) Channel 64 WAXN 2009.png|WAXN-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WSTR Star 64.png|WSTR-TV (#28 Cincinnati) Channel 65 ION Television 2013.png|KKPX-TV (#4 San Francisco) Philadelphia 218x149.jpg|WUVP-DT (#8 Philadelphia) WRBW-TV My 65.png|WRBW (#35 Orlando) Channel 66 WFME-TV logo.png|WFME-TV (#1 New York) Univision chicago 2013.jpg|WGBO-DT (#3 Chicago) UniMas San Francisco 2013.png|KFSF-DT (#4 San Francisco) ION Television 2013.png|WPXW-TV (#9 Washington, DC) uniMas Boston 2013.png|WUTF-DT (#10 Boston) Channel 67 UniMas Houston 2013.png|KFTH-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFTY-DT (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WMPB (#22 Baltimore) Channel 68 WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFUT-DT (#1 New York) ION Television 2013.png|KPXD-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) ION Television 2013.png|WBPX-TV (#10 Boston) wjal 2011.jpg|WJAL (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro, MD-PA) Channel 69 CW69 Logo.png|WUPA (#7 Atlanta) uniMas Miami 2013.png|WAMI-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KSWB Fox 5 San Diego.png|KSWB-TV (#17 San Diego) wfmz allentown.png|WFMZ-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Lists of Affiliates of major US Television Networks